Tubular systems, such as those used in the completion and carbon dioxide sequestration industries often employ anchors to positionally fix one tubular to another tubular, as well as seals to seal the tubulars to one another. Although existing anchoring and sealing tools and systems for setting such tools serve the functions for which they are intended, the industry is always receptive to new systems and methods for anchoring and sealing tubulars.